


Flicker

by MistressKat



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The doctors' lounge at 4 am.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Flicker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scruby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scruby).



> Prompt: TV.

The doctor’s lounge at 4 am; shopping channel, empty candy wrappers, too many thoughts. The shadows were blue and black, reminding me of Turk’s face after that unfortunate incident in the bird sanctuary.

I wasn’t asleep, and didn’t want to be.

The creak of the door and I turned away, the light too harsh on my sensitive eyes. Dr. Cox walked in, steps heavy with failure. I didn’t need to hear it to know what had happened.

He shoved my feet to the floor, making room on the sofa. “The General Hospital is on.”

I handed the remote over wordlessly.


End file.
